Love at First Sight
by thechatfic
Summary: Gilbert and Lovino barely knew each other, but it just took Gilbert one look at him to know that he was in love.
1. A Weekend in Berlin

Ok, so this is like my first fanfic, so I'm probably really _really _bad at this wish me luck. I'm also open to suggestions and stuff and feel free to review.

On the flight to Berlin, Germany Lovino couldn't help but be angry with his brother. _He always went to Germany alone. Why'd he have to drag me with him this time? _It was always the same damn thing when Feliciano wanted something. First he would beg Lovino, and then he would refuse, next came the waterworks forcing him to give in.

"Ve~ Lovino~ we're landing!" said his brother joyfully.

"Splendid…" Lovino began to rant, "I can't wait to dine on bland, tasteless German food, and then watch you make kissy-face at that potato bastard."

The plane stopped, and then the two brothers grabbed their carryon luggage and waited for the other passengers to start leaving the plane.

"Aw fartello, cheer up! You could always hand out with Ludwig's older brother ~!" Feliciano said reassuringly.

"W-What? The bastard has an older brother?" he replied dumbfounded. He could not believe this. He tried to imagine what kind of person he would be like. All Lovino could hope for was a guy that didn't have such a stick up his ass and would stay away from his fartello.

"Ah, that's right, you two still haven't met yet." They both began to walk out of the plane and towards the luggage check out area. "He's a nice guy fartello, and I'm sure you'll get along with him better than with Luddy." They made their way past the crowd of people surrounding the luggage area and waited a few minutes before they could finally get their luggage.

"I don't know Feli; he _is _related to that potato bastard…" Lovino stated sourly.

His brother just shrugged, he was obviously looking for Ludwig. After about ten minutes of waiting he finally arrived. Feliciano quickly dropped his luggage and ran over to him giving him a shower of kisses and endless hugs and also exchanged a few words with what looked like to be Ludwig's older brother. Rolling his eyes, Lovino grabbed his brother's luggage and walked over by the other three.

All of a sudden a taller male, with silver hair and ruby red eyes walked over to Lovino. _God damn this motherfucker is pale… _It was true, his skin was almost as white as snow, and he seemed very arrogant judging that smirk on his face.

"Oi, and who might you be?" he finally said quite aloud.

"Oh that's my older brother Lovino, Gilbert! I decided to take him along with me. You guys could finally get to know each other better!" exclaimed Feliciano happily.

_More like dragged here…_ Lovino thought to himself. Unexpectedly Gilbert turned around to face Lovino and put his hand out to greet him.

"Well, I'm the 'awesome' Gilbert Beilschmidt! I wish Feli could have told me and he had an older brother that was just as cute as him!"

Lovino was quite a catch. He had light tan skin, emerald green eyes, and dark brown hair that kind of reminded Gilbert of his favorite chocolate. He looked grumpy and was pouting which obviously meant he did not want to be here. He started to blush brightly after he had mentioned he was cute.

"I-I'm Lovino Vargas" he said shaking Gilbert's hand.

"Kesesesesese~ you look even cuter when you're blushing~"

"I'm not blushing and I'm not cute!" It was true; Lovino could feel his face get hot because he was blushing so much. _Not like it was even my fault, you're the one who called me cute… _It was odd being called cute again. He hasn't heard anyone call him cute since he was a child.

"Bruder, we should be going now. We have a tight schedule today." Ludwig said irritated.

"JA, whatever West. Try to keep that stick up your ass under control alright." Gilbert replied, grabbing the Italians brother's luggage. He noticed that Lovino was trying to hide his laughter after what he said to Ludwig. _Kesesese~ Someone gets my sense of humor~_ He just smirked and moved the luggage into the back of his brother's car.

Ludwig and Feliciano walked over to the car hand in hand making both of their older brothers want to gag. Lovino and Gilbert ended up sitting in back watching their younger siblings flirt and make goo-goo eyes at each other.

"Could you two just drive the damn car already?" They both finally said at the same time.

After an hour and a half of listening to his brother make plans already for this week made Lovino want to bang his head on the car window. They finally all made it in one piece, and Lord knows how the hell that happened. Lovino just wanted this trip to be over quickly, but that wasn't going to happen even if they decided to leave early.


	2. A Chilly Fall Night

**So this chapter is a lot longer than the first and I thought it was a lot better also. So tell me what you guys think, ok?**

* * *

><p>Once Lovino got out of the car he looked around to figure out why the hell his brother came here so often. It was as nice as Rome, or Sicily. It was chilly, and the people here all looked like they were about to attack something. He missed the sunshine he had back home, and the warm, welcoming smiles he would see every time he would greet one of his people.<p>

_How the holy hell can Feliciano stand it here?_

He grabbed his luggage from the trunk of Ludwig's car and walked into his house. If wasn't that bad of a home, then again it wasn't that good of a home either. He examined the house so he could find something to criticize, but that wasn't going to happen since Ludwig was such a neat freak that he wouldn't even leave a speck of dust alone.

_God damn it. Why did the bastard have to be so fucking neat?_

"So Lovino…Since it is your first time here why don't I show you around the house." Ludwig suggested.

"I don't want _you _to show me around _your _house. I want my fartello; he's been here more time than I could fucking count!" Lovino hissed.

"But, but, buuuuuuuuut Farteeeeello! It is Ludwig's house, let him show you around. C'mon be nice." Feliciano pleaded, hoping to get a yes out of his brother.

"Why don't I show him around?" Gilbert asked.

"Bruder, I don't think that's a good idea…"Ludwig replied worryingly. He knew how his brother was like, and the last thing he wanted to see was an angry Lovino screaming off the top of his lungs and yelling random curse words in Italian.

"West, honestly, it's just showing him around the house. What's he going to do jump of the balcony and sue us?" he replied irritated.

"Don't give him any ideas!"

Lovino had to admit that it would be kind of funny if he actually did jump off their balcony just so he could sue the potato bastard but he wasn't that stupid.

"C'mon Lovino, let's go" Gilbert said as he grabbed his wrist and started up the stairwell eager to show him his awesome room. He wanted to save that for last though. You can't just start a presentation by showing the viewer the best slide first. That would ruin the whole thing.

"Ugh, you're running too fast! Slow down!" Lovino yelled.

"Okay here's West's room. Your brother will probably sleep with him like he usually does instead of staying in his room," he said while rolling his eyes.

Feliciano, sleeping with Ludwig wasn't really that big of a surprise to Lovino. He still hated the fact that he did sleep with the muscle-for-brains bastard. Images of them cuddling together and hugging in the same bed made Lovino want to wait until they were asleep just so he could pour freezing water all over them. Wouldn't that be funny? Watching that bastard freak out over water spilled all over the sheets and his fartello complaining about how cold the water was.

_Yea….I have to do that one day. _

After Gilbert finished showing Lovino most of the second floor and decided to stop in front of the last room he had to show him.

"And finally, I saved the best for last, the awesome me's bedroom!" he quickly opened the door presenting his so calling awesome room to Lovino. There were posters of several German rock bands, a red electric guitar, his laptop which was on his deck by the bed which seemed to be covered in candy wrappers, empty cans of beer, and loose sheets of paper. His bed was not made; in fact it looked like the sheets haven't been washed in days.

"So, sooooo, what do you think of my awesome bedroom? It's pretty swag isn't it?" Gilbert said smirking to himself.

"You live in a complete mess." Lovino stated clearly unimpressed with Gilbert's room. Although he did like it a lot more than Ludwig's room.

"Thanks, oh and Feli told me we were going on a walk soon so bundle up 'cause it'll be chilly tonight."

_What, no dinner first? Damn it._

"Fine I'll go on the stupid walk, but I'm not bundling up. I fucking doubt it's going to be that cold" he replied leaving Gilbert's room and went into the room he was staying so he could unpack. He was trying to find a light jacket so he could bring it along on the walk. He spent about twenty minutes looking for the right jacket and seeing if it would suit the rest of his outfit. In Germany they may just but random pieces of clothing together, but he was Italian so that wasn't going to fly. He wanted to look in the clothing he wore.

After changing Lovino went downstairs and met up with the others. They decided they would walk to the nearby park and back. Ludwig didn't want to go too far since it was cold, and deep down knew that Lovino was going to complain about something and end up yelling at him so he didn't want to take that chance.

"Alright, ready to get going?" his brother said happily.

Everyone nodded and went outside to start their walk. They sky was clear, full of stars and it wasn't that cold at all.

_Haha, I knew it wasn't going to be that cold._

Lovino smirked to himself feeling proud that he was right about something. But he was wrong, dead wrong. Just about a few minutes later the wind starting picking up making him shiver due to its cold touch.

"Hey, hey Lovi." Gilbert said poking him in the side.

"What Gilbert? I'm right fucking next to you, what do you want?" Lovino said trying to prevent himself from stuttering because it was so damn cold.

"You're shivering like crazy. I told ya to bundle up!" he bragged still pestering Lovino by poking him in the side and repeating "I was right, I was right, fuck yea I was right!"

"It's not cold, and I'm not shivering damn it!" he hissed back.

"Geez, no need to get so angry! But here, you could have my jacket" he said wrapping his thick black jacket around his shoulders.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Relax, it's cool, I just gave you my jacket. Now you have some of my awesomeness~"

"You're not that awesome, damn it." he said ignoring Gilbert's ignorant self. It was pretty nice of him to give him his jacket. No, this is the older brother of the potato bastard we're talking about. There is no way he could be nice. He was probably just acting so he could get on my good side as a short-cut to fartello.

"Pfft, of course I am~" he said smirking.

"Bruder, are you trying to make Lovino angry?" Ludwig cut in, not wanting anything to go wrong.

"Stay out of this potato bastard." Lovino responded seriously wanting to win the battle he had going on with Gilbert.

"Hey you two stop fighting now, we've arrived!" Feliciano said smiling cheerfully.

"It's about damn time!" Lovino said walking around looking for a good spot to sit in. He didn't want to see near his brother because anyone with a brain knew he was just going to cuddle up next to Ludwig and completely forget about his existence.

He sat under a tree watching the stars and listening to the sounds of nature. It was comfortable and he thought about taking a short siesta there before leaving the park. It was just so relaxing. If his brother ever ends up dragging him here again he was just going to go straight to the park and just sit there and relax while his brother was hanging out with Ludwig. Heck, even if it was just a park, it beats staying with that bastard any day.

As soon as Lovino was about to drift to sleep, he felt something or _someone _poking his side. He turned around to see that it was Gilbert with that same smirk as usual.

"Hey Lovi, can I sit here with you? West and Feli are being no fun at all. They just keep flirtin' with each other." Gilbert said pouting like a small child.

"Do whatever the fuck you want."

"I'll take that as a yes." He sat down next to Lovino, fidgeting a bit trying to get comfortable. He stared up at the night sky feeling a bit drowsy and then let out a yawn. Gilbert hadn't gotten a decent amount of sleep in days.

_Maybe…I could take a short nap here._

He leaned his head on Lovino's shoulder quickly falling asleep before Lovino could react to him. It made the Italian wonder how he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. The albino was so loud and arrogant it made this moment seem like it was a fantasy instead of a reality. He wished the egotistical German looked a lot more like this when he wasn't asleep. It was almost kind of cute. _Almost_.

He leaned his head on top of Gilbert's so he could try to go to sleep too. That didn't take long considering he had been tired from all the jet lag and his brother's constant rambling about what they were going to do in Germany and where they were going to go, stuff like that.

_Sweets dreams…Gilbert…_

* * *

><p><strong>I thought the ending was pretty corny, but I wanted Lovino to be a little sweet, you know?<strong>


	3. They Just Keep Getting Closer and Closer

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update this but, I kinda almost got into fight at school and got grounded, plus I had relatives over for the week. So basically this week has been very stressful, plus I still have to do homework, and being on tumblr all day isn't helping so I gotta get down to work! Wish me luck you guys!**

* * *

><p>Ludwig and Feliciano where still cuddling up together, making each other laugh and giggle. Feliciano would peck his boyfriend sometimes making him blush brightly. In other words it was nice to finally have some quality time together they haven't spent together in a while. It was nice and quiet and…quiet. Too quiet. Gilbert wasn't running around doing something stupid and Lovino wasn't complaining or cursing or <em>anything. <em>Something was off.

"Hey Feliciano, have you noticed that neither of our older brothers are making noise? Wait…where are they anyway? Ludwig said, suddenly concerned about his brother

Feliciano blinked and started to worry, "W-Well not that you mention it, I haven't heard from them in a while…Luddy, I'm starting to get worried!"

"Yea me too. Let's go look for them."

They both got up and went to go look for their brothers. A few minutes later Feliciano called out to Ludwig, "Hey, hey Luddy! Here they are under this tree! Awww, they're sleeping so peacefully!"

Peacefully? No, no, no, no, no. That can't be right. Lovino was a grumpy, easily pissed off, and loud g guy, while Gilbert was practically insane, and didn't have the ability to shut up for two seconds. How on Earth could the two even sit next to each other, let alone sleep next to each other. He wanted to see this for himself. He walked over to Feliciano to see that this was in fact, true.

"No vay…Is…Is this real?"

"I know, right? It's so cute!" Feliciano said happily.

"So do we just leave them here or what?" Ludwig said, tilting his head in confusion.

"If I wake up fartello he'll probably hit me…Luddy, he's really, _really_ cranky when he wakes up."

"I don't want to take any chances," he said frowning thinking of a way of getting their older brother back to the house. "I got it, we'll wake up Gilbert and he could carry Lovino house. He probably won't like it, but you're not strong enough and there's no way he'll let me carry him back."

"How do we wake up Gilbert? He is a heavy sleeper…" Feliciano replied, scratching his head.

"Hey, Gilbert. Look, free beer."

After saying that one word, beer, Gilbert instantly opened his gleaming red eyes and started looking around. He noticed that Lovino's sleeping head was resting on top of his and couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he slept next to Lovino without getting yelled at. The grumpy Lovino, the guy that West constantly tries to get along with, or so he's heard. He gently pushed him to the side being careful not to let him fall over. Then he got up excitedly and went up to his younger brother with a big grin.

"Sooooo, where's the beer?"

"I lied." Ludwig responded bluntly.

"What? The hell West? You can't just utter the word beer without when there is none. That is not awesome at all."

"You can drink once you get home bruder. Do you mind carrying Lovino back home? Feliciano and I don't really want to wake him up, he'll probably complain the whole walk back and-"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it. But you owe me for this. How 'bout you let me throw parties again?"he replied, smirking smugly.

"W-what? N-never, not since the last time." his younger brother replied hesitantly.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just wake up Lovino. It'll be funny seeing him bitch at you for the first time." he said approaching Lovino until his brother stopped him.

"Fine. You can throw your stupid parties again." Ludwig said, avoiding all contact with him.

"Looks like the awesome me wins again." he said taking a bow.

Gilbert leaned down to pick up Lovino into a piggyback. He wrapped his arms around his neck and grabbed his legs successfully picking him up into a piggyback ride. Feeling accomplished Gilbert walked over to Ludwig.

"Alright you two, let's go! I need my awesome beauty sleep." Gilbert said smirking.

They began to walk home; it was actually kind of quiet now that Lovino was asleep and being carrying by Gilbert. Ludwig tried to start a conversation but it just got even more awkward. Gilbert was just about ready to give up until Lovino started mumbling random things in his sleep.

"Bastard…You...stay away from fartello…" he mumbled, and started lightly punching his fists in the air.

"Aaaaaawww" Feliciano and Gilbert cooed at the sight of Lovino.

"Ve~ that's so cute, right Luddy?" Feliciano turned his head to face Luddy.

"Yes. Very…." he nodded his head in agreement. All he could really think about is what Lovino was doing to him in his dream, and whatever he was doing it probably wasn't that pleasant.

They finally arrived at the house, all eager to feel the warmth again. Gilbert went upstairs wit Lovino still in piggyback mode and placed him in his bed. He grabbed a thin blanket and placed over Lovino quickly, before leaving the room. The Italian slowly fluttered his eyes open and watched Gilbert almost leave the room.

"Gil…Gilbert…" he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Yea, Lovi? What is it? Sad that all this awesomeness is about to go?" he replied smirking.

"Just sleep in here…with me…"

"W-What? Are you sure?" Gilbert blushed, walking over to Lovino rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

_Either Lovino is half asleep and won't remember any of this when he wakes up…...or, he's on crack._

"Yes, I'm sure…."

Gilbert shrugged and hopped into the bed next to Lovino. He could care less whether he was still in his day clothes or not, he just didn't want to miss this chance. He wanted to know so much more about Lovino. He always heard from West how Lovino would try to pick fights with him or flip him off every time he was hugging Feliciano. While he was thinking he felt Lovino wrap his arms around his waist. Gilbert felt his face get hot and just looked down at the small Italian who was fast asleep. He began to stroke his head gently.

_I'm probably going to get smacked tomorrow, but he did tell me to stay with him._

Gilbert let out a long yawn and set his head on the same pillow Lovino was using. He could finally go to sleep and start dreaming again. He wanted to continue those other dreams he had about being a pirate or a famous Teutonic Knight, and even fight in the Franco-Prussian War. He could've sworn he saw Francis there in his dream, but he wasn't sure since he didn't see the man's face after all. His eyes felt heavy and finally went to sleep, this time having a dream about the Cold War.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lovino woke up and looked around to see that he was in the room he was assigned. It was weird since he had no idea how the hell he even got home, or into bed. He also felt something on his head, Gilbert's hand. He would have been really scared if he was naked, but thank God he wasn't. Confused, angry, and hungry he slapped Gilbert in the face waking him waking him up. Gilbert moaned and turned to his side ignoring the fact that Lovino slapped him.<p>

"Bastard, wake up!"

"Guten morgen, sunshine," Gilbert said sleepily has he got up. "Sleep well?"

"How the hell did I come here, and why are you in my bed?"

"Oh I carried you home. West and Feli asked me too, and you told me to stay here and sleep with you when you were half asleep. Guess you couldn't handle me and my awesomeness leaving."

Lovino blushed from embarrassment. "I-I asked you, to sleep with me?"

Gilbert nodded, "Yea, c'mon let's go get some breakfast, I didn't get a chance to have dinner last night."

"God damn it, me neither. I want pasta, with tomatoes." he rubbed his stomach hungrily.

"I ain't your personal chef, bro. If anything you should be asking _me_ what _I _want to eat, so _you _could go make it for me." they talked as they were walking downstairs.

"As if! I'm not going near your damn potatoes or wurst." he shivered just at the thought of cooking with such bland ingredients. "Besides, fartello is already cooking breakfast right now anyway."

"Oh yea, he usually does." he grinned at the thought of seeing little Feli in a cute apron like he always wears while cooking. Then he thought about Lovino in a cute little apron pouting, and then he smirked and laughed loudly at the thought. "I wonder how you would look like if you wore an apron like Feli when you cooked! Pff-hahahahahaha!"

Lovino blushed furiously and smacked Gilbert on the back of the head. "First off all I would never cook for you Germans, and second the last thing I would ever do is wear sissy, frilly, aprons."

"I don't know, you are Italian~"

"What are you trying to sa-" the smell of bacon and eggs filled the air and caused Lovino and Gilbert to run to the kitchen, trying to fight for the last seat left by pushing and shoving each other until Lovino finally got the seat.

"Was that really necessary?" Ludwig asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who fucking asked you?" Lovino replied grabbing a plate of bacon and eggs, and started munching on his freshly made breakfast.

"Man West, why can't you cook like this?" Gilbert asked with his mouthful, eating standing up.

Ludwig glared at his brother. "Are you suggesting I'm a bad cook?"

Gilbert nodded casually. "That's exactly what I'm saying. So are we showing Lovi around Berlin and stuff like you talked about?"

"Hmm?" Lovino lifted his head up, hearing his named mentioned. "What about me?"

"Oh nothing fartello, we just decided we would show you around Germany today! It's going to be so fun!" his younger brother chirped happily.

"Ah, yea! We gotta show him central Mitte and where the Berlin wall used to be!" Gilbert said excitedly.

"I don't want to walk around Germany seeing all these pointless places!" Lovino yelled.

"B-but L-Lovino," Feliciano sniffed, "I-It'll be really fun a-and you get to know Gilbert and Ludwig a-a lot more a-a-and…"

"Seriously, you're seriously going to cry here? Fine! I'll fucking go, happy?" Lovino said as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Ve~ Yay! We're all going to hang out together! Thank you fartello!" Feliciano smiled and clapped his hands.

"Yea, yea, whatever. Just remember I'm doing this for you, so when we come back you have to make me pasta for dinner, alright?"

His younger brother nodded in agreement. "Of course fartello, with extra tomatoes just the way you like it!"

"Sweet! So we're all going to Berlin together? This is going to be the best day ever! That is, if West can control that stick up his ass this time…"

Lovino and Feliciano started laughing and Gilbert stood there smirking at his younger brother as if he had all the power in the world.

_This is going to be a long weekend_…

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of the cuddle scene I had going on there with Gil and Lovi? Cute, huh?<strong>


	4. Confessions

**This is long over due, but I have an excuse...Tumblr. Well not a good excuse but still an excuse...Well anyway enjoy and reviews are welcome!**

* * *

><p>An hour drive later, the four arrived in Berlin. Feliciano was clearly excited about spending some quality time with Ludwig. He couldn't stop clinging to him, blabbering on about what they were going to do together. Gilbert and Lovino were walking next to each other quietly, trying to ignore Ludwig's and Feliciano's constant flirting. But obviously, that wasn't going to happen since Feliciano was practically glued to his side.<p>

"Hey, Lovi, you wanna ditch these two and have some real fun?" Gilbert offered, tired of hearing his younger brother flirt with Feliciano.

"I thought you were never going to ask!" Lovino replied, eager to ditch this cuddle-fest.

"Alrighty then, let's go!" Gilbert said, then he grabbed Lovino's wrist and ran off.

They arrived by a lake, with a bunch of people around playing, laughing, flying kites and just plain having fun. The weather was much nicer today; a warm breeze blew over relaxing Lovino with its warm touch. He exhaled deeply, savoring this nice moment, until Gilbert had to interrupt it.

"Hey Lovi, let's play a game" Gilbert said, poking Lovino in the side.

He sighed giving in, no use fighting it. It was much better than being with that potato bastard watching him flirt with his brother. "What did you have in mind?"

"We could go for a swim, but we don't have any swim shorts on…" Gilbert said, still thinking about what they could do.

"Well then, who's stopping you?" Lovino asked, and then he pushed Gilbert into the lake.

"H-Hey, totally not awesome at all!" Gilbert yelled.

"What are you going to do about it, bastard?" Lovino said, taunting him, knowing that he wouldn't do anything.

"O-Oh yeah, I'll do this!" he yelled, grabbing Lovino's hand dragging him into the water. Lovino popped out of the water, cursing at him while Gilbert just stood there laughing.

"C-cazzo, you bastard! That's not cool!" he said, splashing water in Gilbert's face.

Gilbert wiped the water off his face and quickly splashed Lovino back, having their own little splash fight. Lovino did not want to lose, he kept splashing Gilbert with as much water as he could causing him to go underwater so he couldn't get splashed anymore. Boy, was that a mistake. Lovino decided to hold him underwater until Gilbert could barely hold his breath anymore. He then jumped out of the water catching his breath.

"W-What w-were you trying to d-do, kill me?" He managed to say, still short of breath.

"Looks I win, bastard!" Lovino laughed.

Gilbert smirked then clapped his hands. "Looks like you do, congratulations, ready to get out of the water now and dry up?"

Lovino nodded, and they both got out of the water and sat in the grass. Lovino didn't bother even trying to get dry; the sun could do that for him. Gilbert decided to lie down next to him. The sun was warm, welcoming, and it was beautiful. Lovino stood up and felt sort of guilty, Germany wasn't all that bad. It made him feel bad about all the crap he said about this place, he still hated it, but it wasn't all that bad.

"You know, it isn't all bad here…I mean, I still fucking hate it since my brother comes here all the time, but it's kind of nice."

"Oh yeah?" Gilbert asked, kind of surprised Lovino admitted that.

"Yeah, the warm sun reminds me of my home in Sicily…its nice." he said to Gilbert turning to face him, and flashed him a quick warm smile.

Gilbert blushed faintly and turned his head so Lovino couldn't see how unawesome is looking right now. "You think so?" he managed to ask.

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell are you looking away?"

"I thought I-I s-saw something o-out of the corner of my e-eye. Let's go check it out!" Gilbert stuttered, hoping Lovino would buy his excuse.

"I don't know…What if-" Lovino was interrupted when Gilbert grabbed his wrist again taking him towards the direction he saw _something_.

"Gilbert, where the hell are you taking me?" he asked being dragged along with the obnoxious albino.

Where was he taking Lovino? He needed to take him somewhere quick before Lovino could figure out he was lying about what he saw before. Think, think, and think, there had to be someplace he could take him to. Then suddenly, he got it. There was a nearby cliff overlooking the whole park! He could take him there! He started running in the direction, excited to show him the view. Once he got there he presented the view to Lovino. Seeing his reaction, he smiled knowing that he, too, thought the view was awesome.

"So, what do you think Lovi?" Gilbert asked curiously wanting to hear what Lovino was going to say.

"Damn…It's so…damn…" Lovino was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe this, it was a fantastic view. He could see the whole park from here, including the huge lake which you could jump into if you decided to run off the cliff.

"You think so?" he chuckled at the fact Lovino could barely say anything. "That's not even the best part either!" he jumped of the cliff, doing a bunch of flips and tricks before diving into the lake perfectly. Lovino felt his mouth drop. How the hell could he do that? He wanted to jump off the cliff and show Gilbert he could do stuff like that too. But who was he kidding?

"Come on Lovi! You can do it!" Gilbert yelled.

"B-but, I'm n-not sure I c-can!" Lovino yelled back. He was kind of scared of what was going to happen, he didn't want to make a fool of himself but he didn't want to chicken out either.

"It's easy, just jump off!" he gave Lovino a thumbs up encouraging him to jump off.

"D-Damn it!" Lovino gathered up all his courage and finally jumped off the edge, not trying to do any cool tricks like Gilbert, and landed a few feet from Gilbert. He felt so accomplished that he was able to do it. He swam up to catch his breath and saw Gilbert swimming towards him.

"Lovi that was so awesome! Almost as awesome as what I did before! I didn't think you were actually going to do it!" he said, praising Lovino about what he did.

"Of course I was going to jump off, bastard! I was just waiting for the right moment!" he shouted, obviously lying through his teeth.

"Whatever you say Lovi." he laughed, "Let's start swimming to shore."

He nodded and started swimming away. "Hey do you think Feliciano and you bastard of a brother are worried just like last time?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and smirked, "Pfft, I doubt it. They're probably too busy flirting with each other."

They both arrived at the shore and shook some of the water of their hair. This was the first time Lovino had some real fun in a while. Whenever he hung out with Antonio or Feliciano they would always bring a friend along to ruin their time together. It felt that he wasn't fair, especially when Antonio would bring Francis along.

"I had…so much fun today! But don't tell anyone, I don't want my stupid brother finding out, or your stupid potato bastard brother."

Gilbert chuckled and patted Lovino on the back. "Don't worry I won't tell 'em, but you gotta do something me."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Lovino said raising an eyebrow.

"You have to let me come and visit you in Italy. I've never been there, and now that I know you a lot better I really want to go! Please?" Gilbert pouted childishly, really wanting Lovino to agree.

"That's it? Fine, you can come. No big deal." he shrugged his shoulders.

"R-Really, I can come!" Gilbert smiled widely.

"Of course you come! Why didn't your potato bastard brother bring you with him the last time he came for a visit?"

"He said that he didn't want me to piss you off by coming…"

"What? That's so stupid! I didn't even know you at the time!" Lovino said smacking his forehead.

"I know! West should've just said he wanted to spend time alone with Feli!" Gilbert replied, leaning on Lovino's shoulder.

"If you came last time, I could've met you sooner…" Lovino blushed faintly.

"Yea you're right! Damn it, West!" the albino said, waving his fist in the air, jokingly.

They both sat there and watched the sunset. The golden light reflected on the lake making it shimmer and sparkle. Gilbert turned to take a look at Lovino while he was looking at the sunset. The wind was blowing gently making his bangs and hair sway along with the wind. His emerald eyes were shining brightly and he still had that usual frown on. Gilbert felt himself blush, for like the tenth time in a row. He hated the fact that Lovino was cute, well he didn't hate it, it's just that he wanted to be with Lovino so bad.

_I never thought I would feel this way about anyone…_

"Can I ask you something?" Gilbert said kind of afraid of what Lovino's reaction would be.

"Hmm? Yeah, sure, ask away." Lovino replied nonchalantly.

"Have you ever felt jealous of your brother and West, you know, going out?" Gilbert asked, knowing he was probably going to get smacked.

"What," Lovino yelled, then exhaled a deep sigh, "Yeah…I am a little bit jealous…" Lovino blushed from embarrassment knowing that he admitted something that was really personal.

Gilbert's eyes widened when Lovino said that. He felt both relieved and surprised that he wasn't the only one that felt jealous. "I'm glad I'm not the only one, it's just so awesome being alone."

Lovino raised an eyebrow and turned to face Gilbert. "How can being alone possibly be better? I hate being alone."

Gilbert hated being alone too, but he didn't want to admit that in front of Lovino. "Well when you're alone, you don't need to worry about the hassle of being in a relationship or being worried about keeping the person you're with happy all the time."

Lovino nodded. "Yea you're right, but that's what great about being in a relationship. It's all about seeing your partner happy." He smiled as he remembered being with Antonio, before their big break-up. They broke up a while ago when Antonio decided he would rather be with Francis instead of him. Lovino pretended he was okay with it only so he couldn't make him worry, but he never felt so much pain before. While he was thinking about this, he felt his chest tighten and his face heat up, and then he realized he was crying.

"L-Lovino, a-are you c-crying? L-Look whatever I-I said before, I didn't mean it okay? I'm sorry!" Gilbert said, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I-It wa-wasn't you, i-it's ju-just that I u-used to be in a relationship w-with Antonio a-and…" he stopped talking and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, crying into his shoulder.

Gilbert grabbed Lovino's waist and brought him closer so he could sit on his lap. How could he have forgotten? He remembered something about him and Antonio going out before, but Gilbert never actually bothered to meet Lovino while they were dating. Knowing Antonio, he would probably try to suffocate Gilbert if he tried to interrupt one of their dates.

He rubbed Lovino's back, trying to make him feel better. Lovino's sniffles calmed down and his breathing was returning to normal. He wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist hugging him tightly.

"You don't need someone like Antonio; you're too good for him anyway." Gilbert said reassuringly.

Lovino lifted his head Gilbert's shoulder, and made eye contact with him, "Y-You really mean it?"

"Of course I do, the awesome me says so! So, it must be true!" Gilbert smiled widely.

"Thanks Gilbert…"

The albino nodded and then quickly realized how close their faces were. Lovino even had his arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms were around the Italian's waist. He blushed furiously and turned his around so Lovino couldn't see him. Maybe he could sneak just one kiss? No, it's too soon. Maybe if got to know each other a bit longer.

"Hey, Gilbert…We should probably go back and find our brothers." Lovino said.

"Yeah you're right, even though we had so much more fun without them." the albino replied smirking.

Lovino let go of Gilbert's neck and stood up, brushing himself off. He helped him German up and went to go check if he had any messages on his phone. There were none, so he decided to call Feliciano. He dialed his brother's number and waited to see if he would pick up the phone. After a few rings he finally heard his brother's voice on the other line.

"Lovi! I thought you'd never call me! Where are you and Gilbert?"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "We're over by the lake and we went swimming for a bit, with our clothes on."

"You guys got to go swimming? I wish I could've been there with you two! All Luddy and I did was wait in lines and look through museums and stuff…"

"Ha! I knew hanging around that potato bastard would be a mistake!" Lovino said triumphantly. "Tell him we're over by the lake, okay?"

"Alright, we'll pick you up in about half an hour! See you later! Byeeeeeee!" Feliciano hung up and continued what he was doing with Ludwig.

Lovino turned to face Gilbert again, "They're going to come and pick us up in about half an hour. It looks like we had more fun than them."

"No surprise, West does have a stick up his ass." Gilbert said casually.

The Italian nodded. "No need to tell me twice."

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later Feliciano and Ludwig arrived. Gilbert wasn't surprised they arrived early. It was just like his younger brother arriving early just so he couldn't risk being late. Lovino and Gilbert got into the car and sat in the backseat. Ludwig started complaining about how the water was going to ruin the seat cushions and Gilbert just rolled his eyes.<p>

_Well, I just missed an opportunity to kiss my crush so fuck you!_

They arrived home shortly and Feliciano went to the kitchen withLudwig so he they could start on dinner. Lovino was ready to chow down on some pasta for dinner. Good thing he made his brother promise he was going to make him some for dinner tonight. He could tell that Feliciano had already started making the sauce due to the smell of fresh tomatoes and basil in the air.

It would probably be a while until dinner was ready so Lovino decided to watch some television. It was problem a bad idea since he was in Germany so why the hell not? He was bored. Gilbert sat down next to him but he really didn't mind. He felt a lot more comfortable around him now, and he already cried in his lap.

"Ve~ Dinner's ready you two!" Feliciano said happily.

"You can go ahead and sit this time Gilbert; I'll just sit on the couch and eat my pasta." Lovino said as he grabbed his pasta and started heading to the couch.

"Well, I wanna sit next to you!" he replied.

"Well then, who the fuck is stopping you?" Lovino said at he sat down and started eating his pasta.

Gilbert took that as a 'Just come and sit next to me on the couch' response, so he did. He started eating his pasta, which Feliciano prepared for him too, and started thinking about what happened today. He felt like such an idiot for not kissing Lovino in the park. Maybe he wasn't going to get a chance like that again, or maybe if he did end up kissing him Lovino would hate him forever…

They finished dinner, and the dishes were all done. There wasn't much the four could do and they weren't ready or bed just yet.

"I know how about we watch a movie?" Gilbert suggested.

"Yeah, perfect! Let's all watch a movie!" Feliciano agreed.

Gilbert smiled widely. He could finally have his chance to cuddle with Lovino again. A scary movie will be perfect. Not only could he attempt to comfort Lovino if was scared, he could finally try to scare West.

_Please, please, don't let my plan fail._

* * *

><p><strong>So I think my favorite part in the whole story was when Lovino cried into Gilbert's shoulder. I couldn't help it! I just had to squeeze that part in.<strong>


	5. A Growing Friendship

**Late update, again. School is making me behind on my chapters damn it. I'm just glad I was able to finish this today! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Feliciano was in the kitchen making popcorn, and Gilbert just finished picking the perfect scary movie from his collection. Something scary but not too scary, he didn't want to Feliciano cry. The poor kid was easily afraid of almost everything. Feliciano came back from the kitchen with two bowls of popcorn, one for him and Ludwig to share and another for Gilbert and Lovino to share.<p>

Gilbert put the disc into the DVD player and eagerly sat next to Lovino. He put a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth, and patiently waited for the previews to be over.

"So, what movie are we watching brother?" Ludwig asked, knowing it was probably going to be a scary movie.

"The Fog!" Gilbert exclaimed excitedly. He actually loved this movie and it was enough to get all three of them to get a little scared. Except his awesomeness of course, he watched so many times he already knew what was going to happen.

"The Fog? That's a new one," Ludwig said, actually kind of interested in watching the movie.

"Is it a scary movie?" Lovino asked curiously.

"Yep," Gilbert noticed that the movie was about to start, "Okay, guys shush, the movie is about to start."

Lovino was completely unimpressed that Gilbert decided to choose a scary movie. He was actually hoping for an action flick or a comedy. But he had to admit the movie did look quite interesting. So, he decided to not complain and just watch the movie.

About 45 minutes into the movie, Lovino was actually starting to get a little scared. He had noticed that his brother was already starting to cling to the potato bastard and Gilbert was just sitting there, eating popcorn as if he already knew every single little thing that was going to happen. Even when one of the characters died he laughed.

_Man, this guy is morbid._

About ten minutes later, Lovino couldn't help but grab the sleeve of Gilbert's shirt. This movie was actually getting pretty scary. A couple of people died, and suspense was killing him. All of sudden he felt a hand rubbing his back. He turned to see it was Gilbert giving a reassuring smile. He leaned his head on his shoulder and continued watching the movie feeling a lot safer. He didn't know why, but Gilbert made him feel safe, ever since earlier today.

The movie finally finished and Lovino felt mortified. He still wasn't used to watching scary movies, and apparently to Gilbert the movie wasn't even that scary. Lovino would hate to watch a movie that Gilbert actually thought was scary. He would probably scream and run out of the room.

Everyone got ready for bed and then went to sleep. Lovino actually went to sleep easily, but he wouldn't have if he knew he was about to get a nightmare. He was running, running away from the fog. He ended up in the forest seeing his brother's dead body covered in blood and dirt. They were all around, dead bodies of his friends, family, and one of Gilbert. As soon as he was about to get killed he jolted his eyes open and sat up, panting for breath. He looked around seeing if there was anyone else in the room and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He decided to get a glass of water so he can at least calm down a bit before he could go back to sleep.

He quietly exited his room trying to be as quiet as possible. Lovino noticed that Gilbert's room light was on and he was still awake and knocked on his door.

_It's almost two in the morning, what could he possibly be doing?_

Gilbert opened the door and was surprised to see Lovino. He thought it was going to be West nagging him about going to sleep and to stop playing video games.

"Lovino, what are you doing up so late?" Gilbert asked.

"Bastard, I should be asking you that!" Lovino whisper-shouted as he walked into Gilbert's room. "What are you doing anyway?

"I was just playing some video games," he replied as he took a look at the clock. "Shit, I got to go to sleep." He turned of his game console and made his way into his bed. He realized Lovino was still in the room.

"Hey, why aren't you going back to sleep?"

Lovino flinched a little when Gilbert asked him that. He didn't want to have another nightmare, "I don't really want to…"

"Well, why not?"

"I…I had a really scary nightmare…" Lovino confessed, feeling his face burn with embarrassment.

"Would it make you feel better if you slept in here with me?" Gilbert asked.

Lovino nodded and crawled into Gilbert's bed and covered himself with the blanket. There's that safe feeling again. He moved a bit closer to Gilbert and placed his head on Gil's pillow.

"Thanks Gilbert," he said he slowly shut his eyes and quickly feel asleep.

Gilbert quickly kissed him on the forehead and placed his head on the pillow. "Good night, Lovino."

* * *

><p>The next morning Gilbert woke up and saw that Lovino was no longer in the bed sleeping next to him. What a shame too, he liked feeling Lovino's warmth in the morning especially since it was autumn in Germany. Gilbert got out of bed and walked downstairs ready for some breakfast, although he didn't smell the usual scent of toast or eggs that usually filled the house during this hour. He walked into the kitchen trying to figure out why no one had been making him breakfast yet, but all he saw was Lovino reading the newspaper and drinking his usual cup of morning coffee. He didn't see Feliciano or Ludwig making breakfast, and he doubted it that Lovino would make some for him.<p>

"Hey where are West and Feli?" Gilbert asked.

"They went out for a morning walk and said they would go shopping afterwards." Lovino replied, flipping through the newspaper.

"Well, who the hell is supposed to make me breakfast?" Gilbert asked, actually quite irritated.

"Do I even have to tell you where your own ingredients are? You do know how to make your own breakfast right?"

"Uhhh…" was all Gilbert could actually say. Well, what the heck was he supposed to say? That he's a lazy ass and Ludwig and Feliciano does all the cooking and cleaning for him? Hell no, that would ruin his awesomeness.

"Just as I thought…Come on, I'll show you how to cook a simple omelet." Lovino gestured Gilbert over to him as he gathered the ingredients from the fridge. "Okay, so you know that the simple ingredient is eggs, right?"

Gilbert nodded as he listened to Lovino showed him how to make an omelet. After he finished mixing the some of the ingredients he poured it into a frying pan and began cooking it. Then, a few minutes later it was done! It wasn't exactly perfect but it was close enough for a first try! Gilbert felt so accomplished he wanted to eat it right away. He tossed it onto a plate and began eating at the table, next to Lovino. It tasted great, and it was all the more better that he got to make it with Lovino.

"So, how is it dumbass?" Lovino asked curiously.

"It tastes awesome! You're such a great teacher!" the albino exclaimed, smiling widely.

"It was just an omelet; I could probably teach you how to cook even better things. Like pasta or lasagna or even tiramisu."

"I know, but I'm just glad I got to make something with you. West never let's me cook in the kitchen, neither does Feli." Gilbert said, as he stared down at his omelet.

"Yes, but your bastard of a brother doesn't think you have potential, I do though."

Gilbert blushed and grinned happily. That was the first time that anyone as ever told him that, "You think so Lovi?"

"Bastard, of course I do. Did you see all those tricks you did when you jumped off the waterfall? Damn it Gilbert, I couldn't even do that even if I wanted to. Neither could your brother, especially not your brother." Lovino scoffed.

Feliciano and Ludwig walked in with their hands full of grocery bags. Ludwig was surprised to see Gilbert eating some that was edible, and the fact that the kitchen was that big of a mess. There were only dishes in the sink the sink. He was actually impressed, especially that Lovino was there reading a newspaper with his usual scowl on.

"So, I take it breakfast went well?" Ludwig asked, placing the grocery bags on the counter.

"West, West! Lovi showed me how to make an omelet! It tasted so awesome!" he replied as he put his plate in the sink.

"You actually got my brother to cook?" Feliciano said, surprised.

"Damn it, I didn't cook it for him! I just showed him how to! It's just a fucking omelet!" he yelled hiding his face with the newspaper.

"Then how is the kitchen not a mess?" Feliciano asked, titling his head in confusion.

Ouch…That hurt. Did West and Feli have that little faith in him? He wasn't that bad, sure he could be a lazy ass, and do nothing but play video games and drink beer, but he still knew how to do simple things. Like cooking, even if it did make the kitchen a mess.

Now Lovino was really starting to get pissed off, he could take his brother asked about how Gilbert got him to show him how to make a simple omelet, but he could not take the fact that both Feliciano and Ludwig thought the kitchen was going to fucking explode. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Look, potato bastard! If you actually have that little faith in you brother, your fucking brother, then you should be ashamed of yourself! Maybe if actually bothered to teach him something instead of facing all of your attention on MY brother then maybe he would actually do something for himself instead on depending on you two! I mean god fucking damn it! You guys are brothers! I may not be the greatest brother in the world either but at least I give Feliciano attention from time to time instead of nagging him to do something he doesn't want to do!"

Ludwig was actually surprised at how much Lovino made a point; it made him feel guilty about how he was treating Gilbert for the past few days. He stared at ground feeling ashamed, and felt Feliciano rubbing his back trying to comfort him. Gilbert was surprised as well; he didn't expect Lovino to pack so much rage. He was kind of felt happy that some one was actually standing up for him.

Lovino grabbed his cup of coffee and proceeded up stairs, "If you guys need me, which you probably won't I'll be at the balcony." His tone of voice was harsher than usual but he couldn't care less.

"I-It's okay Luddy, Lovi is just cranky that's all," his said reassuringly.

"No Feliciano it's alright, I agree with him. I have been ignoring Gilbert lately…" the blond admitted.

Gilbert turned to face his younger brother with wide eyes, "You actually agree with him?" he couldn't believe this. He thought Ludwig was just going to ignore him and get on with putting the groceries away.

"Yea I'm sorry bruder, I should've paid more attention to you," Ludwig stated as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Aaaw West, you old soft spot!" Gilbert said joyfully as he pulled his brother into a hug. "Well I have to get dressed now, see you two in a bit." Right now, Gilbert really wanted to thank Lovino for what he did. It actually got West to admit something! That was awesome, and he didn't feel intimidated by Lovino the slightest bit, nope. Even if he did look like he was going to chuck a chair at something. He made his way into the balcony and saw Lovino sitting in the chair drinking his coffee. It looked like he was almost done, so he went out to join him.

"Hey Lovi, mind if the awesome me joins you?" Gilbert asked.

Lovino shrugged and placed his empty coffee cup on the small glass table conveniently placed there. Gilbert took a seat in the chair across from Lovino and was thinking about some things. He and Feli were leaving today, and he couldn't shake off the fact that he wasn't going to see Lovino for a while.

"So you guys are leaving today?" the albino asked, feeling a little sad Lovino was leaving.

The Italian nodded and turned to face Gilbert, "Yea, but you're coming to Italy soon right?"

"You want me to come?" he replied surprisingly.

"Well, yea, you are my friend. Or are you just that much of a dumbass you've already forgotten?" They were friends right? Of course, maybe they were even best friends?

"Yeah, we are friends! Best friends!" he smiled but was actually frowning on the inside. He really wanted to tell Lovino how he felt. He wanted to be more than just friends. He wanted to hold his hand, and hug him and, and…

Lovino felt relieved, best friends huh? Yea, he could do that; it would be nice to hang out with someone other than Antonio or his brother. "So, how does two weeks from now sound to you?"

"But that's when Feliciano is coming to Germany again…" he pouted.

"Dumbass that's the point, my brother will be hanging out with the potato bastard and you'll be hanging out with me back home!"

"Oh, Ohhhhhhhhh! That's perfect!" Alone time with Lovi, and they could do all types of fun stuff with him! They could go to Rome, and some of the most famous Italian restaurants! Gilbert pulled out his phone and handed it to Lovino, "Register your phone number so I can call you!"

"That's a good idea; here I'll give you my phone so I can call you too." Lovino finished typing in his ID and phone number in Gilbert's and then handed him his phone. The albino quickly typed in his phone number and handed his phone back to him.

"I better start packing; we're leaving Germany in a few hours. I'll call you after my flight." Lovino said as he got up from his chair and went back inside.

Gilbert stood up and walked inside too. He didn't want to see Lovino leave so early. There was so still so much he didn't know about the Italian. The albino wanted to know more, a lot more. He wanted to see his smile again, and wanted to sleep next to him again. It was a good thing that he was going to Italy soon.

* * *

><p>Ludwig was driving the two Italians to the airport. They were all packed and ready to go home, well at least Lovino was. Feliciano kept begging his brother to stay for a few more days, and for once Lovino was able to refuse his request. He told Feliciano that the money on the plane tickets would be put to a waste, and they would have to spend even more money on getting back home. They soon arrived at the airport saying their good byes to the two German boys. Gilbert pulled Lovino into a tight hug, causing the Italian to blush brightly and was forcing the albino to let go.<p>

"Bye Lovi! Don't forget to call the awesome me after your plane ride!" Gilbert exclaimed with a large smirk on his face.

"Don't worry bastard I won't, now will you let go of me now!" Lovino yelled.

"Kesesese, alright~" Gilbert let go of Lovino and watched him and his brother walk off into the airport, disappearing making him feel lonely again. He got into the passenger seat of his brother's car and pretty much sulked there. He didn't want them to go so soon, especially Lovino. Ludwig got into the car and drove away from the airport and noticed that his brother wasn't as loud as usual. He just sat there looking out the window, and then Ludwig quickly realized what was wrong.

"You like Lovino, don't you?"

"W-What a-a-are you saying W-West?" Gilbert said turning to face his younger brother. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about!" he managed to say crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then why were you hugging him so tightly before?" he asked seeing his brother's face turn dark red. Ludwig couldn't help but smile and pat his brother on the back.

"Okay, okay so you caught me. I don't even think he'll ever like me back…"

"You never know, I never liked Feliciano to begin with."

"R-Really, how could you not? He's adorable!" Gilbert said, quite surprised that Ludwig didn't like him at first.

"Yeah but at first I just thought he was a lazy, pasta loving, Italian. I was way off; Feliciano is very good at making people happy and is a true optimist, so eventually I fell for him." Ludwig smiled.

"Maybe Lovino will be the same way! What's not to love about the awesome me?" Gilbert said excitedly, and then he realized that they were almost home.

"Maybe, did you see how he stood up for you earlier? I was surprised about how much of a point he made." Ludwig replied remembering the sheer hate in his eyes.

"I know he was almost kind of scary."

Ludwig clicked the button in his car opening the garage and then slowly pulled up into his house and put his car in park. Gilbert exited the car and went inside. He was excited about his phone call from Lovino after his plane ride. He took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV. It was probably going to take a couple of hours before he could actually call, but he didn't mind waiting. As long as Lovino called him everything was going to be a-okay.

A few hours later Lovino still hadn't called. Gilbert was starting to get worried. What if he got into a plane crash or something? That would be horrible! He decided to wait a little longer.

10 minutes later…

_Seriously, what the fuck? I'm starting to get worried._

20 minutes later…

_Okay, calm down Gilbert. I'm sure every thing is alright._

30 minutes later…

_Okay, fuck this shit, I'm calling him._

As soon as Gilbert was about to grab his phone and call Lovino, it rang. He checked the caller ID and saw it was him. He quickly answered the phone eager to hear Lovino's voice.

"Hey Lovi, how come it took you so long to call back?"

"The food on the plane was shit so Feliciano and I went to an Italian restaurant and ate there instead."

"Haha makes sense I know how much you hate our food!" Gilbert chuckled.

"No kidding. So what are you doing right now?"

"Just watching TV, I was worried you weren't going to call." The albino confessed.

"What, you bastard, of course I was going to call. I always keep my promises; it's the Italian thing to do."

"Kesesese~ I do too, Lovi!"

Gilbert overheard from the phone that Feliciano was asked Lovino who he was talking to, and Lovino just told him to mind his own business and go back to eating.

"Sorry Gil, my brother is annoying the shit out of me right now…"

"Hahaha, it's cool. My awesomeness is still talking to you. Anyway I can't wait to go to Italy! I'm so excited!"

"Calm down bastard, that's still two weeks away."

"I know, but it's just that I love spending time with you."

There was a moment of silence and Gilbert thought Lovino hung up his cell phone or something, "Hey, are you still there?"

"Yea…you actually like spending time with me?"

"Well yea! You're awesome Lovi!" Gilbert exclaimed happily.

"W-Why are you so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?" the albino asked.

"N-Nothing never mind. I have to go." The Italian hung up before Gilbert could even react. Did he do something wrong? Not likely, all he did was say he liked spending time with Lovino. Which he did, he liked the kid for crying out loud. He felt sort of guilty, and he didn't even know why.

_Man, I think I just messed things up…_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry Gilbert, you didn't mess anything up! Lovi just isn't used to other people being nice to him except Antonio and Feli! <strong>


	6. Onward to Italy

**Hey guys! I actually updated sooner than I thought I would. I'm actually doing pretty well in school so far. Okay so this chapter has some Spain/France and the end. Just want to let you guys know that I hate this couple and the characters. Sorry, I'm really not trying to start a Hetalia character war here, I just don't like Spain or France. I'm not quite sure why I don't like them in the first place anyway.**

* * *

><p>A few days passed by and Lovino didn't even attempt to call Gilbert. Dare he say it, he was nervous. Also, he felt like such a jerk for hanging up on him without even a simple explanation. He was going to do it, he was going to call Gilbert, no matter how mad he was at him or not. He pulled out his phone and called Gilbert waiting for him to pick. After a few Gilbert finally picked up.<p>

"Hey Gilber-" Lovino started before he was interrupted by the albino.

"Lovi, I'm sorry about the other day! I'm not really sure what I did, but I'm sorry…"

Lovino whimpered and felt really guilty. "It's okay Gilbert it's not your fault. It's mine, damn it, I'm not really used to people that actually like being around me besides Antonio and Feliciano."

"Oh," That made sense, especially because Lovino had such a foul mouth and attitude not to mention a short temper, "Why didn't you just say that while you were on the phone?"

"I-I was too embarrassed…"

"Pfft, Lovi there's nothing to be embarrassed about! Kesesese~"

Gilbert was right, there was nothing to be embarrassed about, and they were friends! Best friends! "Yea you're right Gilbert."

"The awesome me is always right! So what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing really, I'm just in my room staring up at the ceiling. How about you?"

"Same…" Gilbert sighed, "This week needs to go by faster, I want to see you!"

"Yea me too, I had a lot of fun with you in Germany. It's so fucking boring at my house."

"Story of my life, bro. West, has been super busy with paperwork and shit."

"I would hang out with my brother, but he always suggests the dumbest things…"

"Kesesese, I guess we're both pretty bored..."

There was silence for a minute until Gilbert brought an idea up, "Oh, Lovi, I have the greatest idea ever. You have the game Halo right?"

"Yea, Feliciano forced me to buy it. He never plays it though, why?"

"Because it comes with a headset and we can play online together! You know side-by-side!"

"One problem though, I've never played that game before…"

"Aw, don't worry I'll guide you through it. I'll call you in a bit I'm going to go set up my playstation."

Lovino heard Gilbert hung up and then he put his phone into his pocket. He went downstairs and pulled out his playstation form one of the drawers and plugged the cables into the television. He was waited for the game to load and decided to put the headset on. He adjusted it so he could feel more comfortable wearing it. He started a new game so he could get used to the controls. They were pretty simple, and Lovino was actually starting to like the game. He beat up of few guys and was making his way through the area.

He phone rang knowing that it was Gilbert and answered it. "Hey Gilbert, I'm all ready to play along side-by-side and stuff. What do I do first?"

"Okay first you have to go to menu and select the Play with Wi-Fi option."

"Alright, let me save my game first." Lovino quickly saved the game and selected the root menu and signed into Wi-Fi. He saw a graphic of the Earth spinning showing his location. "Okay I'm at the Wi-Fi place."

"I'm about to connect right now, turn your headset on."

"Alright," Lovino quickly turned his head set on, "It's on Gilbert, now what?"

"Okay I've connected and I can see your location can you hear me?"

Lovino laughed a little on hearing his voice twice. "Yea! I'm going to hang up now!" Lovino hung up his phone and continued to talk to Gilbert using his headset.

"Alright let's start the game!"

Gilbert and Lovino started and were beating up as many enemies as they could. They were both yelling from each other's headsets to avoid this, and dodge that and get this weapon, and leave this area. They ended up playing for hours, and they both had tons of fun with it.

"GIL! Watch out for that guys attack!"

"Oh, sneaky little bastard almost had me! Thanks Lovi!"

Lovino overheard the clicking of the front door, and turned his head to see what was going on. He saw his brother walk in surprised to see him still playing video games. Lovino was surprised to see that he hadn't noticed his brother had gone out.

"Fratello, you went out? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, and you said okay. You don't remember?" he asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Damn, guess I was too into the game I don't remember" he also noticed that it was dark outside. "Oi, Gilbert I have to go to bed soon. We'll have to play some other time."

"No, it was starting to get good! Stay up with me!"

"Bastard I can't, I have to go to bed. Next time, I promise."

"Fine, I guess I'll go to sleep too! Night Lovi!" They both turned off their game consoles. Feliciano gave Lovino a quick hug and a warm smile. Lovino found this to be a bit awkward and knew Feliciano wanted something. He couldn't stop staring at him with those pleading eyes and if Lovino didn't say something quick he would most likely snap.

"What do you want now, god damn it?"

"I want you to come with me to Germany again! I know how much fun you had last time with Gilbert!" Feliciano replied happily. He was happy to see his brother hanging out with someone other than Antonio.

"Sorry but Gilbert and I already made plans, he's coming here to Italy." Lovino said completely uninterested in going back to Germany.

"He's coming here, to Italy?" Feliciano blinked a few times and then released his brother.

"Um, yea, what's fucking wrong with that?" Lovino asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I thought we could all spend time together like we did last time…" the shorter Italian responded pouting.

"Like I said, Gilbert is coming here. If you want you can go to Germany by yourself. But once you come home don't tell how fucking awesome it was. I think we both know I don't want to here that shit."

"Y-You mean it fratello? You won't care if I go by myself?" Feliciano asked excitedly.

"No, not really, I have Gilbert to keep me company. Just don't fucking do anything too stupid, alright?" Lovino said, a bit over protectively.

"Thank you!" he hugged his brother quickly and ran upstairs. Lovino unplugged his game console and put it back into the drawer. He was excited that Gilbert was coming to Italy. He wanted to show him what real food looks and tastes like, and how beautiful his cities were. The good thing about hanging out with Gilbert is that he didn't feel so nervous about hanging out with him like he did around Antonio, especially if he brought Francis along with him. Those two were too busy with each other, they pretty much forgot Lovino even existed. They didn't even care when Lovino decided to ditch them.

* * *

><p>It was here, the week when Feliciano would go to Germany and Gilbert would come here to Italy. Lovino just finished dropping his brother off at the airport and was waiting for Gilbert's arrival. But, god damn it was boring. He watched as people walked by chit-chatting and getting some souvenirs at the small airport shops. Boring, so god damn boring. He felt his eyes get heavy and slept in the chair he sat in.<p>

Later Lovino was being nudged by someone and he slowly opened his eyes to see that it was Gilbert. He was grinning widely. "Oh, you're awake!"

Lovino rubbed his eyes and got up from his seat to stretch a bit. Sleeping in a chair wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world. He grabbed the rest of Gilbert's luggage and they both walked to Lovino's car.

"Did you have a god flight?" Lovino asked sleepily.

"It was alright, I'm just happy to be here with you." Gilbert replied.

Lovino felt his face heat up and quickly got into the driver's seat of the car. He started the car and drove back to his house. He noticed that Gilbert's face was pretty much glue to the window. He kept saying "Ooh" and "Ah" every time the Italian drove by something. It was actually kind of cute. Soon they got home and Gilbert stood there with his mouth open.

"You live here?" Gilbert asked astounded.

"Yea, come on don't you want to see what it looks like on the inside?"

They both walked into Lovino's house. Gilbert was struck with awe; the house was beautiful. The furniture was carefully selected to watch the color scheme of the room, everything was clean and well organized and the best part was that Gilbert was staying here. For a whole week! He could barely contain his excitement. He gave Lovino a tight hug and grabbed his wrist and was taking him to what looked like the backyard.

"B-Bastard, calm down!"

They made their way into the backyard. It was huge. It had a pool, a hot tub, and a garden full of tomato plants and basil leaves. Gilbert had the sudden urge to go swimming now. The last time he went swimming with Lovino he had so much fun.

"Let's go swimming!" Gilbert exclaimed happily.

"Hell no, can't we do something else?" Lovino asked. He didn't feel like swimming right now, no matter how much of a good day it was to swim. The water was probably ice cold.

"Fine…" Gilbert pouted as they both walked inside.

"I have an idea how about I show around Rome. I would show you around Sicily and other parts of South Italy but it's too long of a drive. Rome is closer." Lovino suggested to the frantic albino.

"Yeah, we should. I could finally see the Colosseum Feli is always talking about."

"Alright, let's go then."

About a half an hour drive later they arrived in Rome. The sun was shining and everybody was smiling and having fun. Gilbert and Lovino started walking towards the Colosseum. Gilbert couldn't help but look around and point at every building. So far, he freaking loved Italy. Italy was the country of love, besides France of course.

_Wait a minute…the country of love…_

Gilbert sneaked a quick look at Lovino seeing that he had his usual frown. He attempted to hold his hand until he pointed a gelato stand. "Hey Gilbert, let's get some gelato. You'll love it, it so much better then regular ice cream."

"Oh, okay." Gilbert followed Lovino to the stand. They ordered two cones of chocolate gelato. Gilbert had to admit it was good, but it wasn't enough to bring his mood up. He felt Lovino poking him in the side, trying to tell him something.

"Bastard, what's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"N-Nothing, just a little tired…" Gilbert said trying a give a good excuse.

"Tired? Yea right, you were practically bouncing off the walls before. Cheer up, damn it" Lovino said, as he poked Gilbert on the face with his gelato leaving a bit on him.

"Hey!" The albino quickly took some of frozen treat and wiped it on Lovino's face.

"C-Cazzo, you jerk!" Lovino shouted as wiped the gelato of his face. "My face is going to get all sticky now, no thanks to you."

"Hey, you started it. Don't blame this all on me." Gilbert replied as he jokingly but his arms into the air.

"Fine, fine, let's go get some pizza instead. Would that make the 'awesome' you happy?"

"Yes, yes it would." Gilbert said they both headed to a nearby pizza shop.

They ordered a few slices of pizza, and it was probably the best pizza Gilbert has ever eaten. The crust was thin and crunchy, the tomato sauce was delicious, and the cheese felt like it was melting in his mouth. Now, this was food. Gilbert could get used to this. It was a lot better than his brother's cooking, heck it was better than most of the food he ate back home. All he needed was a beer and he would be in heaven.

"Can we go back to your house now?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh, alright, we didn't see the Colosseum yet. Are you sure?" Lovino replied, a bit worried. Gilbert was usually a lot more frantic, and full of energy.

"Yea, I guess the jetlag is getting to me…" he said as he ran a hand through his hair. Not only that but Gilbert hadn't slept in days, he wasn't sure himself.

"Oh shit, you look like you're going to pass out…" Lovino said, as he got up and grabbed Gilbert by his hand and pulled him up. "Come on bastard, I'm not letting you pass out." The Italian left the money on the table and left the restaurant. Still gripping to Gilbert's hand they made it to the car safely. Gilbert felt his face blush deeply at the fact Lovino was still holding his hand. It was a safe drive home and the albino couldn't wait to lie down so he could get his mind off of things.

They finally got home, and Gilbert was exhausted and quite irritated. Guess that's what happens when you get no sleep for the last couple of days. Lovino took a seat in the spot he wanted.

"Hey I was gonna sit there." Gilbert said clearly not in the mood.

"What are you going to do about?"

Gilbert got up closer to Lovino and pressed his forehead against his. "Do you really want to know?"

Lovino's face darkened quickly. He could see Gilbert's bright red eyes staring intensely at him. What on earth was he going to do? Lovino swallowed hard and nodded, but regretted it quickly.

"All right then." Gilbert took his forehead off of Lovino's and dramatically raised his arms seeing Lovino sort of gasp in horror. Then he quickly tickled Lovino's sides making him burst out in laughter. He was great to see that smile again; it instantly brought him out of his bad mood.

"Gil-Gilbert! Stop! Yo-You're killing me!" Lovino managed to say still laughing.

"Beg for mercy, Vargas!" Gilbert replied, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Hahaha, mercy! Mercy!" Lovino yelled, making Gilbert cease his tickling. The albino couldn't help but smile. It was the first time he heard Lovino's laugh. Heck, it was a lot better than his, by a mile.

"You bastard, that was totally uncalled for!" the Italian complained, throwing a pillow at Gilbert. Unfortunately he caught it.

"That's what you get for taking the awesome me's spot," Gilbert replied smirking, "Besides, it wasn't that bad. C'mon you had fun! Admit it!"

"Never, and you won't make me." Lovino said stubbornly.

"Fine, if it has to come to this." Gilbert shrugged his shoulder and tackled Lovino to the ground. Not matter how much Lovino was squirming, the German managed to pin him on the ground. He knew Lovino wasn't strong enough to throw Gilbert off of him, most people weren't. Except, of course, his brother. He could see Lovino's face flush instantly.

"Admit it Lovi, and I'll get off of you."

"Never." Lovino said determined to not give up. That is until Gilbert moved closer to his face, making him blush even more. He heard his heart pound loudly, louder than it ever has before. Could he possibly have a thing for Gilbert?

"Ah, come on Lovi, you're not making it easier for yourself." To be honest, Gilbert wasn't making it easy for himself either. How he wasn't preventing himself from blushing redder than a freaking tomato was a miracle.

Lovino struggled a bit before knowing that getting out of Gilbert's grasp was nearly impossible. The German albino was strong. He had to think of a way to get Gilbert off of him, without admitting that he actually enjoyed the tickling. A quick kiss should do, on the forehead of course. Lovino quickly pecked Gilbert on the forehead causing Gilbert to flush a deep red and get him off of him.

"W-What was t-that for?" Gilbert stuttered, unable to process what just happened.

"Chill bastard, it was just a kiss. People kiss in Italy all the time." Lovino chuckled. Was Gilbert really that afraid of an itty bitty kiss?

"S-So t-that was totally u-unawesome and uncalled for!"

"Well so were the tickling and the tackling, so now we're even." Lovino said smirking.

"We most certainly are not!" Gilbert managed to say.

"Good night, Gilbert," Lovino said, as he got up and headed upstairs.

"Where are you going? We're not done here!" Gilbert called out.

"Pick whichever room you want to sleep in, bastard!" Lovino called back.

"H-Hey! Where do you think you're going, I'm talking to you!"

Lovino stopped and talked to Gilbert from upstairs. "Last time I checked, you're not my fucking Mom." The Italian could not stop smirking. Gilbert was so funny to watch when he lost a battle like this; it was actually kind of cute.

"So, I'm a guest here!"

"Gilbert, just accept the fact that you lost and I didn't."

"Like hell you did!"

"Want me to come down there and give you another kiss?" Lovino smirked, knowing that Gilbert would probably just freak out again and go to sleep.

"Actually, yea, right here," Gilbert pointed to his lips, causing the Italian to blush deeply. Gilbert smirked instantly once he saw that, but then he realized what he just said.

_Oh my God, what the hell just came out of my mouth?_

"F-Fine, I w-will!"

_Wait, what?_

He watched Lovino walk down the stairs determined. Before he knew it, the shorter Italian was in front of him, red-faced and embarrassed. Gilbert continued to stare into his emerald green eyes. Were they actually going to do it? Were they actually going to kiss?

_I hope so…_

They both leaned in. Gilbert was ready to feel Lovino's soft lips against his own. Their lips brushed for a second before Lovino stopped and gave Gilbert a quick kiss on the cheek. He then went upstairs not saying anything before the albino could process what just happened. Gilbert frowned and went upstairs to the room he had already placed his luggage in. He could not stop thinking about what jus happened. He collapsed onto the bed and turned over so he could look at the ceiling. Before he was practically begging for some sleep, now he couldn't even try to fall asleep.

Gilbert was continuing to roll around in his bed trying to figure some things out. Tonight was weird, Lovino blushed a deep shade of red and he actually agreed to kiss him, but not exactly where he wanted him to. After a few more minutes of thinking Gilbert's eyes widened and had a theory. A theory, that Lovino possibly had feelings for him too. All of a sudden he could feel the excitement bubbling inside of him and quickly turned off to room lamp so he could go to sleep. He could not wait for the next day.

* * *

><p>Antonio was with Francis walking along the streets in Paris, both having a good time, like partners should. Antonio wished his little Lovi was there with him though, he missed him a lot. He has seen neither him nor Feliciano in a couple of weeks. Since he was hanging out Francis so much, he didn't really notice.<p>

"Hey Francis, can we go to Italy and visit Lovino tomorrow? I haven't seen him in a while. I kind of miss him."

Francis turned to face his lover and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "Sure thing mon amour, it will be nice to see Lovi again."

Antonio smiled widely and continued walking with Francis, hand in hand. He occurred to him that he hasn't Gilbert in a while either. It didn't surprise him. Ever since he and Francis started dating, the German felt all kinds of awkward when he was around them. Every time they would close to each other Gilbert would keep his distance, and while they were noticing he would ditch them.

"Hey, I wonder where Gilbert has been lately." Antonio said a bit worryingly.

"I'm not sure either. It's been too long since we've hung out all together." Francis sighed missing the German's smirk and hyper attitude.

The so called Bad Touch Trio hasn't really been a trio for a while now. It was kind of depressing, but who's to say they didn't see this one coming. It was down right awkward now that Francis and Antonio were dating, so it was likely that Gilbert didn't feel too comfortable hanging out with them.

"Let's go visit him the week after we visit Lovino!" The Spaniard suggested, as he smiled brightly. "We could see both of our friends!"

"Good idea amour, that's why I feel for you, because you're so kind and sweet," Francis grabbed Antonio's hand and swiftly pulled him towards his body gently. "And so are your lips." He said smirking, his eyes consumed with lust.

The Spaniard blushed faintly and leaned in pressing his lips against his partner's, sharing a passionate kiss. A perfect way to end the night in Paris, the city of love.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, that couple. The only pairing that actually makes the most sense in my eyes. I swear those two were freaking made for each other. I'm not even kidding. It's also why I don't get Spamano, I know it's a canon couple and everything but still.<strong>


End file.
